dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ekin Cheng
Perfil thumb|250px|Ekin Cheng *'Nombre:' 鄭伊健 (郑伊健) / Cheng Yee Kin (Zheng Yi Jian) *'Nombre en Inglés:' Ekin Cheng *'También conocido como:' Dior Cheng, Noodle Cheng *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Hong Kong *'Estatura: 179cm *'''Peso: 65 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra *'Tipo de sangre: '''B *'Familia: Hermano mayor, hermana menor y Esposa/actriz Yoyo Mung Sobre Ekin Ekin nació el 04 de octubre 1967 en Hong Kong. Sus padres lo llamaron Yee Kin. "Kin" significa "saludable" en chino y en el deseo de su familia era que él siempre sería saludable. Yee Kin es en efecto saludable y en muy buena forma, aunque él usa lentes de contacto. Él es el hijo del medio, Él es el hijo del medio, como él tiene un hermano mayor y una hermana menor. Su padre tuvo que trabajar muy duro para mantener a la familia y Ekin todavía lo admira mucho por los sacrificios que hizo. Ekin se inició en los anuncios cuando aún estaba en la escuela secundaria. Después de graduarse, participó en un concurso de canto. Aunque no ganó, lo hizo atraer atención, y poco después de matricularce en la Escuela de Artes Marciales de TVB. No le gustaban las artes marciales, por lo que pasó a la escuela de actuación, que resulta ser un buen movimiento. Ekin fue lanzado pronto en un gran número de producciones de TVB. Ekin hizo su primera película "Girls Without Tomorrow" en 1992. Él hizo varias comedias románticas antes de personificar a Chan Ho Nam de las exitosas peliculas Young and Dangerous, que impulsó a Ekin estrellato. Ekin ha experimentado una gran presión de la prensa de Hong Kong. Han destrozado todas las facetas de su vida. Sólo ha sido objeto de una noticia importante, sin embargo, cuando dejo a Maggie Sui por Gigi Leung. Ekin dijo a la prensa que él era un tipo ordinario que había caído de amor con una persona estando enamorado de otra. Desde entonces, ha roto con Gigi. Más recientemente, fue acosado y grabado en secreto por una revista semanal, los rumores y chismes del resultado le hizo estar extremadamente enojado y resentido con la prensa. Dramas *Huo Yuan Jia (2007) *Always Ready (TVB, 2005) *Hearts of Fencing II - Sunshine Heartbeat (TVB, 2004, invitado) *The New Adventures of Chor Lau Heung (TVB, 2001) *The Duke of Mount Deer (CTS, 2000) *Face to Face (TVB, 1999) *Instinct (TVB, 1994) *Knot to Treasure (TVB, 1994) *The Condor Heroes Return (TVB, 1994) *The Lone Star Swordsman (TVB, 1994) *Golden Snake Sword (TVB, 1993) *The Mystery of the Condor Hero (TVB, 1993) *Crime Fighters (TVB, 1992) *The Mark of Triumph (TVB, 1992) *Rage and Passion (TVB, 1992) *Thief of Honor (TVB, 1992) *Beside the Seaside, Beside the Sea (TVB, 1991) *The Confidence Man (TVB, 1991) *The Zu Mountain Saga (TVB, 1991) *Beyond Trust (TVB, 1991) *A Tale of One City (TVB, 1991) *The Witness of Time (TVB, 1990) *A Time of Taste (TVB, 1990) *Let It Be Me (TVB, 1990) Temas para dramas *''Always Ready'' (隨時候命), tema de apertura para Always Ready (2005) *''Two-Sided Person'' (雙面人), tema de apertura para Face to Face (1999) *''The More Battle The More Courage'' (愈戰愈勇), tema de apertura para Anti-Crime Squad (1999) *''Striker'' (前鋒), tema de apertura para Crime Fighters (1992) *"Home Alone" con Joe Cheng King Ki y Raymond Choi, tema de apertura para Love and Marriage (1992) Películas *Legends of the Three Kingdoms (2018) *Golden Job (2018) *A Nail Clippers Romance (2017) *The Yuppie Fantasia 3 (2017) *Full Strike (2015) *Vampire in Love (2015) *Break Up 100 (2014) *[Horseplay (2014) *Just Another Margin (2014) *Saving General Yang (2013) *My Sassy Hubby (2012) *7 Assassins (2012) *Once a Gangster (2010) *The Legend of Kamui (2009) *The Storm Warriors (2009) *Claustrophobia (2008) *It Had to be you *Rule #1 (2008) *Forest of Death (2007) *Re-Cycle (2006) *Heavenly Mission (2006) *Leave Me Alone (2004) *Ab-normal Beauty (2004) *Six Strong Guys (2004) *Protege de la Rose Noire (2004) *Anna in Kung-Fu Land (2003) *Floating Landscape (2003) *Heroic Duo (2003) *My Dream Girl (2003) *The Twins Effect (2003) *My Wife Is 18 (2002) *Women From Mars (2002) *Second Time Around (2002) *Running Out of Time 2 (2001) *Legend of the Fist Master (2001) *The Legend of Zu (2001) *Goodbye, Mr. Cool (2001) *Born to Be King (2000) *Those Were the Days (2000) *The Duel (2000) *Tokyo Raiders (2000) *For Bad Boys Only (2000) *Dragon Heat (2000) *The Legend of Speed (1999) *Chinese Hero (1999) *The Stormriders (1998) *Young and Dangerous 5 (1998) *We're No Bad Guys (1997) *Young and Dangerous 4 (1997) *Feel 100% (1996) *Young and Dangerous 3 (1996) *Young and Dangerous 2 (1996) *Young and Dangerous 1 (1996) *The Mean Street Story (1995) *Let's Go Slam Dunk (1994) *Mermaid Got Married (1994) *Two of A Kind (1994) *I'm Your Birthday Cake (1994) *Return To A Better Tomorrow (1994) *Future Cops (1993) *Lord of the Wu Tang (1993) *Chasing Boys (1993) Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Great Harmony Middle School *'Aficiones: Video juegos, computadoras y los deportes Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Sina *Wikipedia en chino *instagram *Facebook *Weibo Galería Ekin Cheng-1.jpg 6a4ff7e415139b15b83820c0.jpg Ekin Cheng-3.jpg Ekin Cheng-4.jpg Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKCantante